


Please, Don't Ask.

by ticktockriveranddoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockriveranddoctor/pseuds/ticktockriveranddoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds Alex in distress</p><p>GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM, MAY BE TRIGGERING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          By the time Matt had gotten off set, his phone had around fifty messages. All from Arthur, Karen, and Steven. Though they were short, unrevised, texts, he knew something was wrong. Something happened to Alex. He was a good friend of hers, and he figured he should help her. He tried calling her multiple times. She ignored them all. Something was definately wrong. He walked across the street to the hotel the cast had all been staying at. He paced himself going up the stairs. If she knew he was coming, she would definately lock the door. Once he was on her floor, he could hear a door slamming and screaming. He stood patiently next to her door, hoping she wasn't involved. Minutes later, a man angrily walked outside her door. He gave Matt one look and insulted him. "Piece of shit." Matt stayed silent. 

         He knocked on Alex's door. "Alex?" He heard a sniffle. "Now isn't a good time." He ignored her denial and came in anyways. He walked into her bedroom quietly. "Alex?" She was sitting on her bed, hands in pockets, tears in her eyes. She had a scarf tightly wrapping her face. "I said it wasn't a good time." He smiled at her sympathetically. "That's why I thought you needed a friend." She didn't look up at him. "Who was that?" He sat down on the bed next to her. "It was Florian." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Without thinking, he pulled her in for a hug. She tensed up at first, and he patted her soothingly. "it's alright." She laid her chin on his shoulder. He smirked. "Look me in the eye and say that." She nodded. "No." He released her from the hug and she looked away. "What happened?" She didn't look up. "I don't want to talk about it." He patted her shoulder. "Alex, I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me. She nodded. "That is fine." Something terrible must have happened. He never saw her this down. 

        He just then noticed how hot it was in there. "Alex, why are you wearing that scarf?" She teared up again. He slowly removed the scarf. She didn't resist, but she didn't welcome him to take it off. Concealed by the scarf, was a large red mark on her cheek. "Alex!" She looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry." He held her close and kissed her forehead. "No. Don't be. It's Florian who will be sorry." She tensed up. "No. Don't" This took him for surprise. "What? Why not?" She nodded. "You don't know the entire story.


	2. Chapter 2

          "Well, we were fighting. He wants to keep Salome full time and I wouldn't let him. I told him to leave or I would call the police, when I picked up the phone, he slapped me and left. I heard you coming and put the scarf on." He looked over the red mark. 

 

"You're lying." She looked at him in suprise. "What?"

"You're lying." He left the room and she followed. He picked up an ice pack and placed it on her cheek. "This will bruise. He punched you." Her lip quivered slightly. "You have to report this, Alex." She sat at the kitchen table. "It's...it's not the first time." 

"What happened. Really?" She took a deep breath. "He wanted full custody of Salome.I would never let him have her. She's my daughter. I tried to make him leave. I pushed him backwards and he kicked me. I picked up the phone to call the police and he kept yelling, he then punched me and left." He nodded. This was as close to the truth as she would go. "Can I see where he hurt you?" She lifted her shirt, there were red marks on her ribs and stomach. "Alex..." He hugged her closely. Somebody knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Alex looked at the door anxiously. "It's Karen and Arthur." He looked at Alex, who nodded and let them in. 

"Oh my God!" Karen sat next to Alex. "What happened?" Alex teared up. "Matt can tell you. I don't want to talk anymore." Arthur and Karen looked at him expectantly. "Alex's ex-husband came over. He wanted full custody of thier daughter, when she tried to call the police, he beat her up." Karen covered her mouth in shock. "Did you see him?" Matt nodded. "Only for a moment. If I had known what he had done to her, I would have killed the bastard."

Arthur looked confused. "Where else is she hurt?" Matt explained it all to him. Arthur angrily left. "Karen, how can I help her? I feel so bad for her." She smiled sadly. "Don't tell Steven. Who knows what he will do. I think we should report this. What if he hurts Salome as well?" Matt paced the room. "Alex? I am calling the police, alright?" He could hear her voice crack. "Okay." 

      Hours later, when the police had left, Steven came up for a visit. Matt answered the door. "Now isn't a good time." Steven persisted. "She'll be on set tomorrow. Let her have the night off." Steven looked behind Matt for any clues as to what had happened. "Is she alright?" Matt nodded. "Yes. She is. We will take care of her." 


	3. Chapter 3

ALEX'S POV

          I never thought it would go that far. That he would hit me. What if he is hurting Salome? No. He loves Salome. That's how everything started. I loved him once. He loved me. I should call Salome. I haven't talked to her for a few days.

.............

Salome answered on the last ring.

"Hello?" I could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Hi Salome!" I pretended to be joyful. "How is everything?"

"What the hell do you want?" 

"What?" I was shocked. I never heard her curse before. Even when she was angry with me. I never heard her like this.

"You heard me."

"What? I...Whats wrong?"

"Dad told me everything. That you begged him to take me full time, that you punched him. That you paid him to leave and never come back!"

"No..No thats not what happened." Tears started to stream down my face. He had gone too far.

"Oh yeah? Dad doesn't lie. I can't say the same for you." She hung up the phone. It was true, I had to cancel on her a few times, but I always made it up to her. 

 

I packed my bags and wiped my eyes. They were swollen and pink but I didn't care. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Matt staring at me. "What? Are you doing?" I didn't make eye contact with him. "He turned Salome against me." He followed me to the door. "When will you be back?" I smiled at him. Tears refilling my eyes. "Don't worry. I will be on the news tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for ending it there, but i promise a good chapter is coming up


	4. Chapter 4

           She approached his door with no caution or disregard what-so-ever. "Too far!" She screamed as he closed his door and locked it. She knocked on his window and screamed. "Florian!" He rolled the window down about half-way and smirked at her. "What the hell are you thinking?" He started to roll up the window. "No.NO!" He stopped. "Alex, Don't get on my bad side. You know what I'm capable of." She did. She remembered Nicola's birthday, when he nearly killed her boyfriend, half drunk over some spilt wine, and when he knocked out a bartender. "You wouldn't dare." He started to back up. He suddenly raced forward and stopped a few feet in front of Alex. "And I wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt." She  watched his car leave the lot.

She called Salome, who had apparently learned to ignore her calls.

"hI honey, it's Alex, call me."

"Hello, I need to talk."

"Florian is lying, call me." 

She had also sent many texts, at least fifty, to Salome.

"Call me."

"I love you."

"Come on Salome!"

"Please"

 

Alex was in ruin. She didn't understand how you could be angry with someone who is so sorry. This was war now. She didn't plan on giving up. 

\---------------

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Alex, get me two tickets on the next plane to Los Angeles."

"What? You're  shooting Doctor Who!"

"It can wait. They can't film if the Doctor isn't there."

"But.."

"Now!"

\-------------------

She went back to her flat. 

"Matt!" He walked up to her happily until he noticed the burning in her eyes.

"What are you making me do?" She handed him an envolope and dragged him to the taxi in the lot.

"Where are we going?"He looked worried.

"America."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt, even though they had been in Los Angeles for a night, was still dumbfounded. Steven was going to kill him. Alex was on the edge of a mental break down and Karen was calling him non-stop. "Matt?" He jumped at the mention of his name. "Ready to go?" He looked at her. She had a small pistol in her purse along with a lighter, her cellphone, and a change of shoes. "Alex are you sure-" She cut him off. "No. Next question." He realized then, how serious she was. She wasn't on the edge, she was over it.  
They jumped in the car and drove to Florian's house. She jumped out of the car and ran to the door. There was a hand written sign on it. It read: "Alex. Your "personal secretary" used my account to pay for the tickets. We won't be home for a while. Bye!"  
She stared at it for several minutes. She read it over twice. Quietly, she mumbled to Matt. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel." He patted her back and nodded. The ride back was silent. She had tear stains in her eyes. "I'm just going to take a nice bath now." Her voice cracked, and he nodded.   
She slowly lowered herself into the bath. As she was shaving her legs she got a little nip on her inner knee. The water ran red under her. She stared at it wide eyed. She slowly took the razer and broke the bit. She swiped it across her wrist several times before blacking out.   
"Alex? You have been in there for over an hour." There was no answer. "Alex?" He started banging the door furiously. "Alex! Answer me!" He heard no response. "Fine.I'm coming in." He opened the door and saw her laying in the bathtub, she was surrounded by red water. Blood. "Alex!" He ran over to her and checked her pulse. Thankfully there was a response. She had seven deep gashes across her wrist. "Alex? Can you hear me?" He patted her face and splashed cold water. Finally, he got a response. She looked at him with blurry vision. She grazed her hand lightly over her wrist as new tears replaced the last. “Alex?!” He draped her robe over her and picked her up. “Don’t fall asleep. Come on.” He placed her on the bed, though she was soaking wet. “I’m sorry. I…sorry.” She mumbled. He wrapped it in a dry towel. “Just let me die!” He noticed how serious she was. “You don’t mean that Alex, you know you don’t!” He wrapped her wrist and hugged her. “Never say that. Ever.” She didn’t look up at him. “Then I would be lying.” He kissed her forehead. “Alex, please don’t say that. Please don’t mean that. I lo-…I can’t hear that from my best friend.” He was so thankful he stopped himself. She didn’t seem to notice his slip up. She wiped her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. “I’m sorry, Matt. That you had to see me like that.I am so sorry.” He wiped her eyes with his thumb. “Don’t be. It’s alright. I’m happy it was me and not somebody else.” He laid down next to her so they were face to face. “Me too.” He grinned sympathetically. “Can you, stay the night with me?” He nodded. “Of course. There’s no other bed I rather be.” He winked at her. He got up and threw her a nightgown, He then undressed in front of her as awkwardly and mock-sexually as possible, she couldn’t help but laugh. He loved the sound of her laugh, he realized then that he actually did love her, so much, and she would never know.


End file.
